pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Cartoon World of All-Stars and Ridiculous Style)
The Cartoon World of All-Stars and Ridiculous's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *Teacher's Fear - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon World of All-Stars and Ridiculous Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon World of All-Stars and Ridiculous Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon World of All-Stars and Ridiculous Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon World of All-Stars and Ridiculous Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon World of All-Stars and Ridiculous Style) - Chip Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon World of All-Stars and Ridiculous Style) - Mookie My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon World of All-Stars and Ridiculous Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon World of All-Stars and Ridiculous Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon World of All-Stars and Ridiculous Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Chip.jpg|Chip as Disgust Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Andersen Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as 3 Year Old Riley Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Bing Bong Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jill's Joy Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Jill's Disgust Rabbit WTP.png|Rabbit as Bill's Sadness Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Bill's Disgust Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Bill's Anger StanMarsh.png|Stan Marsh as Bill's Fear Lina Volt.png|Lina Volt as Meg Ana.png|Ana as 3 Year Old Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Jasper-jones-littlest-pet-shop-2012-41.1.jpg|Jasper Jones as Jordan Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Pepe watching penelope sliding.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Tom Smith.jpg|Tom Smith as Jordan's Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Jordan's Fear Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Cool Girl Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Teacher Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as Teacher's Sadness Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon as Teacher's Disgust Sedusa.jpg|Sedusa as Teacher's Anger Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as Teacher's Fear Sour Venus.png|Sour Venus as The Pizza Girl Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as The Pizza Girl's Joy Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Jeanson.png|Jeanson as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Marill.png|Marill as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Fifi La Fume.jpg|Fifi La Fume as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear Glenn Quagmire.png|Glenn Quagmire as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy NEW Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:The Cartoon World of All-Stars and Ridiculous Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG